


Splashing Around

by Celyan



Series: Works for 007 Fest 2020 [20]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Beach Holidays, Fun in the waves, Multi, Triple Drabble, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/pseuds/Celyan
Summary: A holiday fun in the waves.
Relationships: James Bond/Q/Alec Trevelyan
Series: Works for 007 Fest 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813132
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Splashing Around

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fluff prompt table’s prompt ‘water’, and for Polyamory Day. This fic also officially finishes the Fluff prompt table for me, so yay for that. 
> 
> Thanks to SandyWormbook for the beta and Lin for helping me with the title.

When he looks at James rising from the waves, droplets of water running down his tanned skin and turning his fair hair several shades darker, Q thinks that he must’ve been out of his mind to say no to the man’s holiday invitations for such a long time. He could’ve had this view in real life instead of seeing it through CCTV cameras and in more or less blurry photographs, and he’d denied it from himself like a fool. 

So what if the whole thing included plane rides? Q has access to Medical’s stores, and his boyfriends to sit on either side of him besides, ready to divert his attention towards more pleasurable distractions.

Shaking his head at his own stubbornness and subtly adjusting his sunglasses, Q drinks in the sight to his heart’s content. 

When Alec suddenly appears next to James, playfully splashing more water onto him, Q lets his gaze run appreciatively up and down his strong body so similar to James’s. 

“I see someone’s had fun ogling us,” Alec says in a singsong voice not long after, smiling widely and dripping water all over Q’s bare chest. 

“I think you lost some details due to the distance though.” James grins and nuzzles his wet cheek against Q’s neck, stubble lightly scratching the delicate skin and, together with the coolness of the water, making Q shiver. 

He’s not wrong though, Q thinks, distracted as he is, and blames that for his inability to see what his boyfriends really have in mind. 

“It’s a good thing that you have us to correct such a mistake,” Alec declares, and James nods sagely. Then they simply grasp him, and it takes exactly ten seconds for Q to find himself tossed into the waves, sunglasses and all, followed by his laughing boyfriends. 


End file.
